Mitternachtsball
by sweetsakuya
Summary: Herbert beobachtet seinen Vater während des Mitternachtsballs und was nach der Flucht der drei Sterblichen aus dem Schloss mit dem Grafen und seinem Sohn geschieht. INZEST


Hallo alle zusammen!

Erstmal muss ich wohl klarstellen, dass mir die TDV Vampire (vor allem die Krolocks) leider nicht gehöre und ich mit dieser kleinen Fic auch kein Geld mache.

Nun kurz zur Entstehungsgeschichte: Ich war letzten Samstag bei TDV mit Natascha (der ich im Übrigen diese Geschichte widme) und während der Ballszene ist uns aufgefallen (sahsen erste Reihe) wie begierig Herbert seinen Vater musterte und wie verletzt er dreinsah als dieser ihn nicht mehr beachtete. Wie haben uns nur gedacht: 'So sollte ein Sohn seinen Vater aber nicht ansehen!' Heiß sage ich da nur. Deshalb wollte ich eine kleine klätrende Geschichte dazu schreiben. Die Gesten und Blicke während der Szene sind so geschrieben wie es auf der Bühne rüberkam, soweit ich mich noch erinnern kann. Alles andere ist meine pure Fantasie.

Es sei noch krz angemerkt das es hier um **slash** geht und dazu kommt auch noch **Inzest. **Wem das also nicht passt sollte besser wieder gehen. Und nun viel Spaß! (über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich gaaaanz doll freuen, auch produktive Kritik ist gern gesehen!)

Laß die Welt versinken.  
Ich will mit dir  
im Nichts ertrinken.  
Mit dir als Feuer aufersteh'n  
und in der Ewigkeit vergeh'n!  
(aus Elisabeth)

**Mitternachtsball**

Voller Vorfreude auf den Mitternachtsball kleidete Herbert sich an. Ein Lied auf den Lippen suchte er in seinem Kleiderschrank nach seinen Lieblingssachen, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihn unwiderstehlich machten. Und nur darum ging es schließlich. Als Sohn des Gastgebers musste er aus der Menge herausstechen und besser aussehen als die Ewigkeitsvampire. Außerdem wollte er seinem Vater gefallen.

Als Herbert den Tanzsaal betrat war der Ball bereits in vollem Gange. Die auf dem Friedhof lebenden Vampire tanzten schon ausgelassen miteinander. Viele machten Herbert einladende Gesten um ihn zum Mittanzen zu bewegen, doch dieser verbeugte sich nur höfflich und zog es vor vom Rande aus zu zusehen und auf den Auftritt des Grafen zu warten.

Nicht lange nach Herbert erschien auch der Graf im Saal. Wie gewohnt betrat er ihn über die Wendeltreppe. Die Ewigkeitsvampire jubelten begeistert ihrem Herrn zu und Herbert verbeugte sich elegant und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Während von Krolock die gewundene Treppe langsam und würdevoll herabschritt bahnte sich sein Sohn geschmeidig den Weg durch die Menge um den Grafen auf der untersten Stufe zu begrüßen. Die Vampire, die Herbert im Weg standen, wurden unsanft zur Seite geschoben. Niemand konnte den Grafensohn von seinem Ziel abhalten. Unten angekommen schenkte von Krolock seinem geliebten Kind ein sanftes Lächeln und gemeinsam durchquerten sie den Tanzsaal. Mehr brauchte es nicht um Herbert glücklich zu machen.

Doch sein Glücksgefühl hielt nicht lange an, denn schon fing der Graf an von seinem neuesten Sternenkind zu schwärmen und den anderen zu erklären, dass sie nur ihm gehöre. Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen wurde Sarah in den Ballsaal geführt. Verzückt blickte sie sich um und wandte sich schließlich ohne Scheu dem Grafen zu. Von Krolock ging langsam auf sie zu und ließ einen traurigen Herbert zurück, der jedoch nicht anders konnte als seinen Vater begierig zu mustern. Warum musste dieser auch immer so gut aussehen? Herbert wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als mit dem Grafen alleine zu sein. Doch der Gastgeber bemerkte die Blicke seines Sohnes nicht, denn er hatte nur Augen für Sarahs Halsschlagader und sobald er sie erreichte gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er bog ihren Kopf behutsam zur Seite und biss sanft zu. Die Ewigkeitsvampire schauten jubelnd zu. Wie gerne würden sie auch von dem Sternenkind kosten. Nur Herbert zeigte keinerlei Begehren für das Blut des Mädchens. Er tastete nach der Stelle an der linken Seite seines Halses, aus welcher sein Vater vor so langer Zeit das Leben aus ihm heraussaugte. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen aristrokatischen Zügen als er sich an jene Nacht erinnerte.

Als hätte der Graf die Gedanken seines Sohnes gespürt ließ er kurz von seinem Opfer ab und schenkte Herbert ein wissendes Lächeln, was diesen wieder fröhlich werden ließ. Er erinnerte sich also auch!

Verzückt betrachtete Herbert seinen Vater als dieser Sarah ein zweites Mal biss um ihr auch noch den letzten Tropfen auszusaugen. Vollkommen in seine Beobachtungen versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass das Minuet nun, da die Gier des Grafen gestillt war, beginnen konnte. Durch das Aufklingen von Musik aus seinen Gedanken gerissen eilte Herbert schnell nach vorn und klatschte zweimal in die Hände, um die anderen Vampire auf ihre Positionen zu rufen.

Während des Tanzes wurde der Blick des Grafensohns immer wieder auf von Krolock gelenkt. Elegant wie immer schien dieser durch den Raum zu schweben. Herbert bewunderte dessen Haltung und die Art, wie er sich bewegte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als an Sarahs Stelle zu sein.

Da sein Vater ihn aber keines einzigen Blickes würdigte, beschloss Herbert sich die ihm zustehende Aufmerksamkeit zu holen. Beim Paarwechsel stieß er wie zufällig mit dem Grafen zusammen und schickte sofort ein unschuldiges Lächeln in seine Richtung. Dafür erntete er ein leises, sanftes: „Herbie!" Als er die samtweiche Stimme von Krolocks vernahm lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Wie sehr er diesen Ton liebte konnte er gar nicht in Worte fassen.

Plötzlich fiel Herbert auf, das in den Spiegeln des Saales drei Bilder zu erkennen waren. Es waren Sterbliche unter ihnen; das würde den anderen Vampiren sehr gefallen. Sachte legte der Grafensohn seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: „Papa, schau mal in den Spiegel!" Herberts Ratschlag befolgend blickte nun auch der Graf auf die Reflexionen seiner ‚ungebetenen' Gäste; neben Sarah waren auch Alfred und der Professor, die sich heimlich unter die Vampire gemischt hatten, zu sehen. Auf eine Geste des Schlossherrn hin hörten die Untoten auf zu tanzen und beobachteten die drei Sterblichen mit Hunger in den Augen.

Schließlich bemerkten auch die Menschen, dass sie entdeckt worden waren und mittels eines improvisierten Kreuzes gelang ihnen die Flucht aus dem Schloss. Als das Kreuz auf ihn gerichtet wurde brach von Krolock schreiend zusammen. Herbert wollte zu ihm, wurde aber von den fliehenden Vampiren mitgerissen. Er hörte nur noch entfernt den Befehl seines Vaters die Flüchtlinge zurück zu holen und heischte sofort die neben ihm herrennenden Vampire an diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Endlich gelang es Herbert sich aus dem Strom der immer noch panischen Ewigkeitsvampire zu lösen und sofort hastete er zurück in den Tanzsaal. Sorge um seinen Vater trieb ihn dazu an noch schneller zu laufen. Hoffentlich war er nicht ernsthaft verletzt.

Im Ballsaal fand Herbert einen wütenden und geschwächten von Krolock vor. Vorsichtig näherte er sich seinem Vater, denn in diesem Zustand war nicht abzusehen ob er seinen Sohn nicht aus Versehen angreifen würde. In sicherer Entfernung blieb er stehen und sagte zaghaft: „Papa, kann ich dir helfen?" Zornig funkelte der Graf ihn an und mit einem wilden Schrei stürzte er sich auf Herbert. Dieser war viel zu erschrocken um auszuweichen und so rammte sein Vater ihn mit voller Wucht. Durch den Zusammenprall aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht klammerte sich Herbert an das erste das er zu fassen bekam. Dies war unglücklicherweise der Graf und so stürzten sie gemeinsam zu Boden. Herberts Hinterkopf schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf und entlockte ihm einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei. Dieses kleine Geräusch schien von Krolock wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Langsam lichteten sich die Fäden der Wut vor seinen Augen und er erkannte, das es sein Sohn war auf dem er lag. Entschuldigend lächelte er Herbert an und fragte gleich darauf besorgt, als er dessen schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht sah: „Hab ich dir weh getan? Herbie, das wollte ich nicht!"

Glücklich seinen Vater wieder zur Besinnung gebracht zu haben, auch wenn ihm das einige Kopfschmerzen bereitete, grinste Herbert zum Grafen hinauf und meinte nur: „Halb so wild." Kurz musste er daran denken, dass Sarah der Grund für den Wutausbruch war und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über das engelsgleiche Gesicht des Grafensohns. Dies blieb von Krolock natürlich nicht verborgen. Liebevoll strich er Herbert durch das silberblonde Haar, welches sich auf seiner Flucht vor dem Kreuz aus der schwarzen Schleife befreit hatte, und sagte zärtlich: „Denk nicht mehr an sie. Die anderen werden die drei finden und sie aussaugen. Nun gibt es wieder nur uns zwei. Und was brauchen wir mehr?" Selig lächelte Herbert seinen Vater an und nickte zustimmend. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zum Nacken des Grafen hinauf und mit sanfter Gewalt zog er ihn zu sich herunter. Ein wohliges Seufzen entrang beiden als ihre Lippen sich berührten und sie sich in einem innigen Kuss verloren.

Welche Gefahr bedeutete schon eine Sterbliche für eine Liebe, die für die Ewigkeit gemacht war?


End file.
